emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5502 (11th January 2010)
Plot Mark is in turmoil as he watches as his family go about their usual morning business. As Adam drops Hannah off at the bus stop, Victoria and Hannah tease him about Scarlett as well as his theory that Aaron is gay. Faye is pleased that Ryan seems more upbeat. Charity is late for work for the fourth day in a row much to supervisor Chas' annoyance. Nicola heads off for a meeting with a bespoke caterer for the christening which leaves Jimmy worrying about the amount of money Nicola is spending. Mark approaches Natasha and tells his wife that they need to talk. When Mark's phone pings, he lies it's the accountant and heads off to meet him but Natasha knows he's not being truthful. A hostile Leyla demands Ryan's keys to Victoria Cottage back. Cain thinks Ryan made a mistake by dumping Katie and comments whoever he binned her for better be worth it. Holly hopes to spend the afternoon off with Aaron but Aaron doesn't want the grief from Adam. Mark heads around to Tenant House where he tells Faye he couldn't tell Natasha or his children about their relationship. Meanwhile, at Home Farm, a suspicious Natasha calls the accountant who confirms he doesn't have a meeting with Mark today. At the factory, Nikhil is far from impressed to find Charity and Eli goofing around and warns Charity that's her second sackable offence today. Mark tells Faye how he had planned out what he was going to say to his family but when it came to it, he couldn't find the words. Faye knows it'll be hard but reminds Mark it's best his family hears it from him. Natasha heads into the village to look for Mark. Cain approaches the lady of the manor and teases her about Mark. Charity is bored of working in the factory already. Chas is amazed she's lasted this long although Cain is more surprised Charity hasn't wrapped Jai and Nikhil around her finger yet. Ryan and Maisie continue to sneak around. Maisie wonders what their adulterous parents would think if they knew about their relationship. As she's driving out the village, Natasha spots Mark's car parked by the Village Hall. At the same time, Mark and Faye cuddle on the sofa at Tenant House. Natasha calls Mark but he lies to her about his whereabouts. After hanging up, Mark promises Faye he will tell Natasha, he just wishes he didn't need to destroy her and the children to do it. Faye questions if he agonised this much over leaving her. Mark admits he tried to tell her many times but he couldn't bear to see her hurt so took the coward's way out. Holly blames Adam for Aaron avoiding her. At that moment, Aaron approaches and suggests he and Holly make the most of Smithy Cottage being empty. An excited Nicola returns from the caterers. Jimmy is only bothered by the price. Paddy walks in on Aaron and Holly kissing on the sofa. It's clear Aaron initiated the situation to prove to Paddy he's straight. Mark promises Faye he'll tell Natasha about them tomorrow. Meanwhile, Natasha watches Tenant House from the Cemetery. Her worst fears are confirmed when Mark sneaks out the back door... Cast Regular cast *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Hallway, dining room, kitchen and office *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room *Main Street *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Mill Cottage - Living room *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Church Lane car park *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Cemetery Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,760,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes